


【GGAD】滑道平平

by Squirrelirus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrelirus/pseuds/Squirrelirus
Summary: ◎8k+小破车，实际上剧情多于车（因为不擅长写车qwq）◎对应FB2中GG越狱的雨夜，GG一出狱就去找AD用行♂动诉说他在狱中的“忏悔”◎骚话废话多预警◎教师宿舍内部是我私设，时差啥的不要在意◎不甜不要钱！！





	【GGAD】滑道平平

最受学生喜欢的黑魔法防御术教师阿不思·邓布利多，在结束了一天的教学后，给自己沏了一杯甜甜的蜂蜜茶，仰在教室宿舍客厅软软的扶手椅中，享受着一天中难得的悠闲时光。

可惜好景不长，急促的敲门声不合时宜地响起，把阿不思从沉静与安适中惊醒：“邓布利多教授，邓布利多教授！”  
阿不思辨认出了来人的声音，马上从扶手椅上起身，同时魔杖轻轻一挥，门打开了，“怎么了，纽特？”阿不思温声安慰着满脸焦急的纽特，“不用急，进来慢慢说。”  
纽特·斯卡曼德小心地瞥了几眼身后之后，在阿不思温和的注视下走进了办公室，在确保办公室门已经关严后，他小声说：“教授，格林德沃越狱了。”

窗外的天空变得深邃起来，月光与星光被厚厚的云层遮盖，闷雷在高空酝酿。

阿不思看了一眼窗外突然阴沉下来的天色，表情看不出悲喜。在一段良久的沉默之后，阿不思叹了口气，道：“我就知道，还是会有这一天。”  
纽特急急地发问：“您知道他会越狱？”  
阿不思摆了摆手，脸上却还是带着一种难以言说的微妙的悲伤与苦涩结合的表情，仿佛咽下了一颗掺了苦瓜汁水的柠檬雪宝。“我了解他。以他高超的魔法水平，有几个监狱能困住他？以他的性格，如果能逃出来，又怎会不风风火火地越狱，去回归到他虔诚的圣徒的拥簇之中呢？”

纽特张了张嘴，刚要再说什么，一道闪电突然划过夜空，紧接着一声惊雷轰然炸响，暴雨轰轰烈烈地砸了下来。  
闪电的光打在阿不思的脸上，给这位平常耐心温和的教授镀上了一层冷漠又疏离的银色外壳，只有他那一双澄澈的蓝眼睛里的悲悯与哀伤表明着，这位教授或许并不像传闻中的那样坚不可摧、战无不胜。

“教授，我……我想我该走了。雨越下越大了。”纽特仿佛想起什么来一样，从椅子上弹了起来，说。  
阿不思转过脸，那双仿佛可以洞悉一切的蓝色眼睛盯着纽特，依旧温和地说：“纽特，下次传这样的消息完全没必要亲自来，猫头鹰就够了。”纽特本来已经转身走向门口，听闻阿不思此言，顿了一下，机械地点了点头，然后继续向门口走去。

在纽特手抚上门把手的时候，身后的阿不思忽然叹了一口气，仿佛下定了什么决心一样，轻轻地道：“盖勒特，你真的以为我没看出来吗？”  
门边的“纽特”停住了，但是没有回头。  
“还是你真的打算就这样离开？只是偷偷来看望一下你的，老友？”阿不思自顾自地低声说着，逃避般地低头，目光聚焦在蜂蜜茶氤氲的蒸汽上。

暴雨蛮横地打在窗上，灌进屋内，洇湿了窗边几封杂乱的信纸。

屋内却寂静无比，两个人没有任何动静，静静地僵持着。不知过了多久，大概是那几页信纸被狂风卷集起来狠狠地摔到地毯上之后，门边的人终于转过了身。他变回了他本来的模样。一头浅金色的头发打着卷儿散落在肩上，常年上位让他的脸上有一种无形的威严感，曾经少年桀骜的面孔变得成熟而锋锐，岁月为他的面庞撒上风霜，却不曾亏待他。  
盖勒特·格林德沃，的确越狱成功了。  
但他出来后所做的第一件事不是去接受圣徒的朝拜，而是来到了霍格沃茨。

雷声隆隆，脆弱的窗框在狂风中发出阵阵悲鸣。盖勒特·格林德沃突然举起魔杖，阿不思十分警觉地后退了一步，做出防御的架势，却发现这位杀伐果断的黑巫师只是挥了挥魔杖，关上了窗户。

“你觉得我会攻击你？”格林德沃突然说。  
阿不思显然被他突兀的话问的懵了一秒，不过他还是马上回过神，应道：“格林德沃先生，恕我直言，是您不请自来，我不得不留心一些。”  
格林德沃晃了晃脑袋，仿佛要把什么可笑的想法甩出去，以恢复自己的常态。“我来看看我的旧情人，有什么不可以的吗？”他踏前一步，逐渐逼近阿不思，“怎么，伟大的圣人阿不思不敢见我、不愿承认自己曾经那段卑微的感情？”

阿不思皱着眉，不明白为什么格林德沃的气势突然凌厉起来，况且格林德沃的话又让他回想起了那个从美好走向绝望的夏天，想起阿利安娜的死。他张了张嘴，却又不知道该说什么，只好又闭上了嘴选择沉默。

“阿不思……”格林德沃的声音突然变得轻柔起来，“我昨天刚刚从美国魔法部手里逃出来，连纽蒙迦德都没回，就马上来了霍格沃茨。”他顿了顿，突然靠近阿不思，在他耳边低语道：“你难道还不知道我最想要的是什么吗？”  
“你想要虚荣、胜利感、权力，你想让巫师界看到他们所称道的最伟大的白巫师也投奔到你的麾下，想向全世界炫耀，你不仅仅是聪明狠辣的黑巫师，还有一位广受赞誉的白巫师伴侣，你们表面上针锋相对，实际上都是在为了你最伟大的利益努力。你想让愚蠢的魔法部意识到，他们彻头彻尾信错了人。”阿不思平静地说，“盖勒特，你总说你爱我，可这份爱中包含着几分的自私、几分的虚荣、几分的占有欲呢？在这些东西瓜分掉你所谓的爱后，你残存的真正的爱还有多少呢？”

盖勒特稍稍后撤了一些，对上阿不思一双澄澈的蓝眼睛，“好多年没有近距离地看这一双眼睛了。”他神思飘忽了一瞬，想。不过马上他又回过神，眼里熟练地装满了自嘲，甚至有一些委屈：“我亲爱的阿不思，你要相信，虽然已经过了几十年，但是你仍旧是我最契合的灵魂伴侣。”他停了一下，仿佛在思索什么，忽的靠近阿不思的脸颊，嘴唇几乎贴上他的嘴唇，嗡动着轻声补充道：“肉体也是。”

阿不思几乎是肉眼可见地抖了一下。盖勒特的靠近让他回想起了太多不愉快的经过，他不可抑制地感到愤怒——这个人怎么能在做出了这些事情后仿佛没事人一样，回来说爱他，回来说是他的伴侣？  
阿不思一把推开盖勒特，魔杖再次拿到手里，杖尖指着盖勒特的咽喉：“格林德沃先生，我不得不采取一些措施，将你送回监狱，让你在里面好好忏悔你的无数罪行了。”

盖勒特没有退后，甚至还露出了讽刺又得意的笑，仿佛看出了阿不思的虚张声势。他左手伸向自己的胸口位置，从贴身的兜里拽出了一个用银链挂着的精致小瓶子，里面隐隐可以看到有两滴鲜红的血液在跳动。  
“阿不思，你忘了我们的誓言了吗？”盖勒特用他惯常的蛊惑人心的语调说道，“没关系，就算你忘了，我也会时常来提醒你的。我们如此亲密，怎么能向对方出手呢？”  
“是曾经。”阿不思纠正，“就算我不能对你出手，我也有无数种方式让你再次被抓捕归案。”  
“可是你舍得吗？我的阿尔。”盖勒特顶着魔杖再一次靠近，“你年少时热烈地爱慕过的情人如今就鲜活地站在你面前，你怎么忍心，去将他投进不见天日的监狱里呢？”

狂风渐弱，但雨势丝毫不减，依旧狠狠地拍打着霍格沃茨的土地。

阿不思动摇了。  
他那脆弱的魔杖显然没有对黑魔王起到什么抵挡作用。他眼睁睁看着盖勒特一步步靠近，看着他的面庞越来越清晰，看到那双熟悉的异瞳，看到他浅色的睫毛，看到他新添的岁月波纹。  
他没有办法逃开。  
或者说，他并不想逃开。虽然他不愿承认。

金发的脑袋越靠越近。“我亲爱的阿尔，你要相信，我还是如此爱你。”在吻上阿不思的前一瞬，盖勒特这样说。  
阿不思逃不开。当看到在厄里斯魔镜中出现过无数次的人就活生生站在自己面前的时候，当他一步步靠近的时候，无论是那个夏天十八岁的他，还是如今的他，都无法抵抗这样的诱惑。他还是不由自主地沉迷。  
“就放纵一次吧，既然他这么说的话。反正我无法攻击他。”阿不思胡思乱想着给自己找好了正当借口，觉得阿不福思知道了一定会咒骂他脑子里塞满了青蛙卵。

盖勒特吻了上来。他的嘴唇好像带着窗外大雨的潮湿，又像那雨一样暴烈又急不可待。那条在圣徒集会上无所不能言的银舌头如今灵巧地撬开了阿不思的齿关，带着无比熟悉的感觉钻入阿不思的口腔，与阿不思的舌头交缠在一起，带来一阵令人舒爽的战栗。  
盖勒特不知什么时候收起了魔杖，张开双臂，轻轻地拥住了阿不思，仿佛怀抱一件珍宝。几十年未曾如此贴近过的爱人，熟悉中夹杂着疏离与僵硬，曾经鲜嫩的肉体已经成熟，像一颗饱满多汁的禁果，明知不可触碰，但是还是让人难抵诱惑。  
阿不思显然没想到盖勒特会做出如此温和的举动，想要说些什么，舌头却又被占据，双手在无措地在空中晃了几圈后，最终还是抚上了许久未曾亲近过的老情人的脊背。中年人的躯体虽不如少年人那般充满了青春与活力，但是要成熟结实许多，而牢狱生活又让他曾经健壮的躯体变得有些削瘦。想到这里，阿不思终究还是不忍，安抚般地轻轻拍了拍盖勒特的背。从那个夏天的决裂后，就再也不曾这样靠近过了，除了在……梦里和厄里斯魔镜里，阿不思想着。  
“阿尔……”盖勒特的呢喃打断了阿不思的思绪，他依旧抱着阿不思，一瞬间让阿不思有了他是一个大型毛绒挂件的错觉。“我做了一个梦，在狱中的时候。”

阿不思倔强地不想应答，他不想给自己有他和盖勒特是一对中年夫妻在感情交流的时候顺便话家常的错觉，他不应当拥有这样不切实际的幻想。  
盖勒特却也没有讲下去，只是又一次吻住了阿不思，同时将他抱得更紧，仿佛这次铁了心要勒断中年教授那纤细的腰肢。阿不思只好收起好奇的心，专心对付起盖勒特的舌头来。

暴雨渐渐小了，褪成绵绵阴雨，细密地落到早已润湿的土地上。

阿不思任由盖勒特把他推到教室宿舍卧室狭窄的单人床上，无声地施了个放大咒和加固咒，以保证他们不会滚着滚着连人带床塌到地上。  
盖勒特带着一贯的桀骜笑容扯下自己的外袍与领带，一遍解着自己的衬衫扣子，一遍凑近阿不思道：“都到床上了，邓布利多教授还想和衣而睡吗？”在阿不思反应过来之前，他拍了拍阿不思饱满的臀部，催促着他的红发恋人宽衣解带。

但盖勒特成熟的中年恋人还是扭扭捏捏不愿动作，即使他自己都觉得他的所作所为像是在欲拒还迎。盖勒特见状也不再多话，将自己的衬衫随手一扔，上前把阿不思压到了床上：“既然你不愿意亲自动手，那就由我来为您效劳吧。”语毕，他有意无意地用舌尖触了触阿不思的耳廓，若即若离的触碰让阿不思浑身发麻。  
而这并不是结束。盖勒特抬起手，轻轻抚摸过阿不思的眉毛、眼睛，划过鼻梁，然后摩挲着阿不思微张的嘴唇，在阿不思几乎忍不住想要吮住那根灵活的手指的时候，它又迅速逃开了，游过红发教授精致修长的脖颈，最终停留在扣的严严实实的衬衫的第一颗纽扣上。  
“看啊，教授，”盖勒特故意这样称呼道，“你亲爱的学生要为您解开衬衫扣子了。”说着，他灵巧的手指便挑开了那颗被玩弄已久的纽扣，然后逐渐下移。  
阿不思难堪地别过头不看他，说道：“盖勒特，你什么时候成了我的学生了？”  
盖勒特猛的拽开第二颗扣子，嘴唇再一次靠近阿不思的嘴唇，紧紧地盯着他的蓝眼睛，说：“如果不是十八岁的邓布利多教授在我十六岁时身体力行地教导我，我想，我还真的不能在这一方面，了解这么多呢。”  
说罢，他的手指意有所指地偏移，隔着衬衫在阿不思胸部敏感的凸起上画着圈圈。  
阿不思涨红了脸不再说话，盖勒特笑着低下头，突然用舌头接替他的手指，抚弄着阿不思的蓓蕾。  
阿不思骤然受到这样的刺激，险些压抑不住叫出声，只好低声道：“盖勒特，别，别……”胸口令人羞愤的触觉消失了，阿不思松了一口气，但马上又觉得感到有些难耐，只好拼命克制自己，然而心里希望盖勒特有所动作的念头还是在一点点膨胀。  
可盖勒特却沉默着一动不动。阿不思最终还是没忍住，扭回头看向盖勒特，却发现他正用一双异瞳牢牢地盯着自己，嘴角还挂着可疑的银丝，而阿不思自己的衬衫上则晕着一圈水渍，裹着他依旧明显的凸起，仿佛还透出了粉红色。  
盖勒特仿佛看出了他心中所想，咧嘴一笑，说：“阿尔，你真该看看你在床上半推半就的样子，迷人极了。”  
说着他终于再次动了起来，手探向阿不思的下身，满意地抚到他那已经硬挺的灼热，猛的一把握住。禁欲多年的身体再次受到抚慰，阿不思颤抖了一下，大脑空了一瞬，几十年前灿烂阳光照耀的夏日好像重现，眼前的中年黑魔王与记忆中金色头发的少年重合，在他面前低笑着，让他难以抗拒。他难耐地张了张嘴巴，发出一声沙哑的低唤：“盖尔……”

盖勒特这下不能再保持他绅士的假面了，无声咒让阿不思身上规规矩矩的西装崩裂开来，露出里面美好又饱满的躯体。他扑上去吻住阿不思的唇。而盖勒特的举动最终还是打破了阿不思脆弱的道德防线，欲望轻而易举地占据了阿不思的大脑。他伸手环住盖勒特的脖子，狠狠地吸吮撕咬着他的嘴唇，仿佛发泄着自己几十年的委屈和不满。直到尝到血腥味灌进喉咙，阿不思才恋恋不舍地松开盖勒特，懒懒地道：“你再不做些动作，我会觉得几十年的黑魔法浸润和监狱生活的折磨让你不行了。”

盖勒特露出一副被他气笑了的表情，哼了一声说：“那我倒要看看今晚谁先叫停。”他泄愤般地咬上阿不思的脖颈，在衣领难以遮蔽的地方印下一圈牙印。这还不够。他又将银舌游向阿不思的喉结，在上面忽轻忽重地舔弄着，引得阿不思气息不匀地轻喘了几下，双手不老实地在盖勒特的脊背上划拉着。  
盖勒特的双手也没有闲着，那只能够娴熟地操控老魔杖的右手转着圈圈揉捏着阿不思胸前的凸起，手上的薄茧与已经涨红变硬的脆弱乳尖摩擦，带来一种异样的快感。盖勒特另一只手则无微不至地照顾着阿不思丰满的臀瓣，将这团软肉揉捏成各种形状，并且时不时地在阿不思的后穴口和大腿内侧撩拨一下，却又不分给前端一点爱抚。  
阿不思的前端已经硬得发疼，可盖勒特完全没有要再碰它一下的意思，只是在他脖颈上认真地吸吮啃咬着，留下团团印记。阿不思难耐地扭了扭臀，又将盖勒特的头往自己的胸口部分按了按，修长的腿也试探着往盖勒特精壮的腰上缠去。盖勒特此时却像不解风情的毛头小子一样，似乎完全没有懂他的意思，只是随着阿不思的力道下移，亲吻着他的胸口。  
“盖勒特……”阿不思尝试着去抓盖勒特的手，从而引导他摸向自己涨得难受的性器。可是盖勒特的手像一条狡猾的鲶鱼，总是在阿不思抓住的前一秒灵活地躲开，他的动作。  
阿不思再不清醒也看出来了盖勒特故意不帮他的念头，赌气般地握向自己的性器，嘴里恨恨地说道：“想不到黑魔王把老情人都压到床上了，他的老情人还只能靠自渎来满足自己。”  
盖勒特见阿不思终于难以忍受，笑了一声，一把握住他伸向下体的手，十指相握的同时说道：“那黑魔王现在就来帮帮他将要欲火焚身的老情人。”说着，他低头吻住了阿不思未经抚慰的前端。  
阿不思显然没想到盖勒特的“帮忙”是要用嘴解决问题。柔软唇瓣的触感让他感到舒爽无比，同时又想要更多。盖勒特在顶端吸吮了几下后，才张开嘴巴，含住了阿不思的柱身，舌头一会儿在马眼处顶弄着画圈，一会儿细细地舔弄着前端的褶皱。他的手则在阿不思的囊袋处轻轻揉捏着，打着旋儿抚摸着根部的耻毛，搞的阿不思又爽又麻痒。  
阿不思小心翼翼地低头看去，自己的双腿大开着，盖勒特正伏在他的腿间，嘴里含着他的家伙，一上一下地进出着，时不时稍微用力一吸，仿佛要把自己体内的汁液全都吸出去。他修长的手指插在自己修剪整齐的耻毛里，拨弄着自己敏感的神经。而那一头浅金色半长不短的头发凌乱地散着，发梢轻轻刮蹭着自己的大腿内侧，似有似无地撩拨着自己脆弱的神经。  
仿佛注意到了他的目光，盖勒特忽然抬起了头，充满情欲与爱意的眼神正对上阿不思无措又羞愧的双眸，全然不顾嘴里还含着阿不思的性器，嘴角的银丝已经流到了下巴上。阿不思被淫糜的画面刺激，下身在盖勒特的嘴里猛的一跳，轻轻地叫了一声，身体也骤然绷紧。  
盖勒特看出了他已临界，拨开阿不思伸过来的胡乱挥动想要他松口的双手，变本加厉吸吮着，带着一丝丝的痛感，仿佛要把阿不思的魂儿都吸出来。“盖……盖勒特……轻……啊！”阿不思话未说完，一阵刺激的舒爽传遍全身，他双臂抽动了几下，紧紧抓住了床单，颈子高高扬起，像一只脆弱的天鹅，喉咙中发出断断续续的沙哑的低吟。禁欲多年的身体已经许久没有接受过这种刺激，高潮过后，阿不思躺在床上急促地喘了好一会，才渐渐平静下来，涣散的瞳孔重新聚焦，看向再次凑近的盖勒特。  
“你这个老东西是从哪里学到的这些华而不实的技巧？”阿不思翻了个白眼，道。  
“华而不实？”盖勒特用脸颊蹭了蹭阿不思的胡茬，“如果这华而不实，你怎么还爽得像要上天一样？阿不思，我们都该顺应我们身体的需求。比如我现在，”他停了一下，再次压上了阿不思，“我现在，就需要再尝尝你美味的身体，同时满足我还未舒解的欲望。”

高潮过后的身体绵软无力，阿不思也就任由盖勒特摆弄着自己。他现在被平放在床上，双腿大开，腿间的物件正因为刚才的发泄无力地耷拉着。盖勒特正半跪在他面前，解开他自己的腰带，将碍事的裤子扔到一边，露出他那青筋凸起的勃发性器。  
阿不思回忆了一下十六岁盖勒特的样子，断定他一定又经过了二次发育。

“阿尔，”盖勒特轻轻抚摸着阿不思的臀瓣，凑到他耳边说，“你觉得用什么魔咒来润滑比较好呢？”湿热的气息打在耳畔，在阿不思身上漾起一阵麻痒。  
“防水防湿？”阿不思轻喘了一下，玩笑般地答道。盖勒特一掌拍在阿不思在屁股上，掀起一阵臀浪：“不行，你知道这样太干了，认真回答。”  
“那……滑道平平？”阿不思眨了眨眼睛，有一些迷茫地看向盖勒特。  
“不错的主意。”盖勒特笑着再次吻住了阿不思的嘴唇，直到对方喘息着微微挣动他才放开。盖勒特看着他老情人微红的脸，笑着将手指探向阿不思的穴口，刺进了第一根手指。  
过于紧致的穴肉狠狠地挤压着盖勒特的手指，让盖勒特开始遐想他真正进入的时候会是怎样的感觉。阿不思则因为异物的侵入不适地皱了皱眉，但很快后穴就被打开，不适感褪去，他开始渴求起第二根手指。  
盖勒特在这方面从来不会让阿不思失望，他迅速地伸入第二根手指，很快就做好了扩张。  
“好了，阿不思，”盖勒特直起身子，说，“现在是试验一下滑道平平的时候了。”  
在阿不思反应过来制止他之前，盖勒特已经挥动魔杖施了魔法。

阿不思一时间没有感受到他的后穴有什么变化，只知道盖勒特再次探入了两根手指，搅动着发出了黏腻的水声。  
“你……”阿不思将要出口的质问被盖勒特的吻堵住，盖勒特不安分的手指还停留在阿不思的身体里戳弄着。在阿不思身体再次颤栗起来的时候，盖勒特放开他的唇，把手指从阿不思的穴肉中抽了出来。  
阿不思的瞳孔有些涣散地看向盖勒特，盖勒特轻轻拍了拍他的脸，说：“忍一忍。”在神思涣散的阿不思意识到什么将会发生之前，盖勒特的性器便挤进了阿不思的后穴。  
被填满的酸麻与胀痛让阿不思紧紧抱住了盖勒特，好像要把这个刚停止服刑的老东西的骨头勒断。盖勒特安抚地吻了一下阿不思的眉角，下体开始缓缓抽送起来。  
紧致的穴肉紧紧包裹着盖勒特粗大的柱身，代替它羞涩的主人表达着炽烈的欲望与隐秘的不舍。而这位主人正满面潮红地紧抱着他的金发敌人，也是爱人，在他猛烈的冲击下发出破碎而沙哑的低吟。盖勒特每次都从他的敏感点上狠狠地刮过，引起他一阵阵的颤抖。那种似有似无的快感让他渴求无比，可是盖勒特总是一触即过，让他在那临界的边缘不断被推回来，这样的折磨让阿不思难耐无比，忍不住自己晃动着臀部，希望可以得到舒缓。  
盖勒特感受到身下人的难耐扭动，便停止了抽插的动作，看着阿不思艰难地晃动着臀部在自己的柱体上摩擦着。“盖尔……”阿不思意识到了盖勒特的停止，提醒一样地唤了他一声，“别……别停……”看到盖勒特仍没有动作，他只好又补上一句。  
盖勒特阴谋得逞般地笑了，突然用力地整根没入挺进了阿不思的后穴，囊袋在阿不思的穴口出拍打出声响。阿不思觉得自己好像要被顶穿了，短促地喘息了一声，突然感受到盖勒特不安分的手指也挤进了他的穴口，正好顶在了他的敏感处。然后，手指和性器同时抽插了起来，盖勒特的手指在每次的进出中都准确无比地戳中阿不思的敏感点，让教室宿舍里充满了中年教授压抑的低哑叫声。  
铺天盖地的快感涌向阿不思，像盖勒特用性器填满他的甬道一样，快感填满了他的大脑，在盖勒特逐渐猛力的戳刺中炸成一团团的烟花。他后穴的软肉猛烈地收缩起来，挤压着盖勒特的性器，欢快地想要榨出他的精水。软肉的攻击让盖勒特也难以招架，他加速抽插了几次，将自己深深地埋在阿不思体内，在阿不思高潮的同时，把精液射进了阿不思的深处。  
等他终于把疲软的性器从阿不思的体内拔出来时，前后高潮两次的教授已经在疲倦中睡着了。  
盖勒特认命般地叹了口气，用了几个无声咒给阿不思清理了一下身体，再给一塌糊涂的床上连用了几个清理一新，才抱着他沉睡的红发恋人睡着了。

雨声渐渐的停了，星星拨开厚厚的云层出现在天幕上，欢快地眨着眼睛。

这次不论做什么梦，醒来你都在我身边了。在盖勒特陷入梦乡前，他迷迷糊糊地想。

后记：  
“盖勒特！你到底用了什么咒语？！你知道滑道平平不能这样乱用的！”红发教授在浑身酸软无力、差点睡过头错过第一节课、上完课回来看到黑魔王还坐在他办公室的椅子上随意翻看学生们的作业的多重打击下，用魔杖指着盖勒特·格林德沃吼道。  
盖勒特随手把一个学生的论文扔到一边，仰在扶手椅上，说：“我研究出的一点小把戏，可以让你我都更舒服。”看到阿不思怀疑的眼神，他忙又补充道：“真的不是滑道平平！不信你再让我试一次！”

阿不思·邓布利多看着他装作无辜的老情人，决定用一个恶咒把他从自己的办公室里扔出去。


End file.
